


три раза, когда Еся был пьян

by your_mangi



Series: камиеси [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: High School, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, lots of kisses, птичка-синичка с проблемами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: и только один, когда у Камиля есть зелёный свет на всё
Relationships: Камиль Талалаев/Енисей Синичкин
Series: камиеси [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865164
Kudos: 17





	1. когда никто даже не задумывается, что будет в будущем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reidvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/gifts), [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Еся знал – славины идеи порой просто кошмар. Знал, и всё равно покорно шёл за ним. Обычная прогулка по Медному или дурная идея переться на вечеринку перед днём зачёта – Еся соглашался. Потому что в этом дуэте мозговой клеткой был он, и было бы просто стрёмно оставить Мирослава без такой привилегии. 

_ «Да не ссы ты, вторая неделя учёбы, ничего с тобой не случится» _ – смеётся ему Слава, и Еся, ну, верит. И правда же ничего не будет, выпьют немного, повеселятся, главное потом будет аккуратно проскользнуть мимо крыс. 

– Смотри, какая хорошенькая! – Слава указывает в толпе на рыжеволосую девчонку. На вид примерно их возраста, пружинки кудрей подпрыгивают от её движений в танце, и она роняет полный заинтересованности взгляд в их сторону, – И на тебя смотрит. Чувак, это твой шанс! Давай!

Дурной, Мирослав толкает его прямо в толпу по направлению к девушке. И у Еси, ну, просто не остаётся путей отступления. Её зовут Ксюша, она на десятой параллели Хорса, она улыбается и заливисто смеётся ему в ухо. Ксюша обнимает его за шею в середине танца, пьёт с ним игристое бокал за бокалом, смеётся искренне с неловкий шуток и в целом оказывается просто очаровательной девушкой. 

В какой-то момент они просто решают сбежать с этой вечеринки. Они стараются не смеяться во весь голос, перебегая по коридорам школы, но получается не очень. Внутри пузырьками лопается шампанское вперемешку с адреналином, так, что в глазах сверкают звёздочки. Еся делает вторую ошибку за этот вечер – тянет девушку за собой в каморку, запирая её заклинанием. 

В тесном пыльном помещении они целуются до беспамятства. Поцелуи со вкусом шампанского будоражат голову, ладони Енисея блуждают где-то по талии, бёдрам Ксюши, сминая подол её платья, и она, очевидно, совершенно не против, треьовательно сжимает его плечи, смеётся ему в губы. 

Только вот глупо было надеяться, что их никто не найдёт. Глупо надеяться, что два пьяных подростка будут очень тихими. Глупо, и поэтому дверь в эту кладовку распахивается, выбитая заклинанием. 

Ну конечно. В проёме двери оказывается несколько силуэтов, даже в тусклом приглушённом на ночь свете видны их значки дисциплинарного комитета.  _ Попали. По полной.  _ Ксюша рядом с ним пытается отряхнуть задранную юбку, пригладить встрёпанные волосы, пытается спрятаться за ним, но это всё бессмысленно. Их уже поймали. 

Центральная тень, невысокая на фоне своих товарищей, делает несколько шагов вперёд, раздаётся негромкое «освети», и тесное помещение озаряет свет заклинания. Енисей взглядом упирается в тёмноволосого парнишку с насмешливым карим взглядом. 

Внутри у Еси закручивается тугая пружина. Какая-то чертовщина. 

– Ну что там у нас, Камиль? – оживают в проёме силуэты. 

– Фамилия, – у парнишки ещё и голос такой, что Еся теряется, проглатывая звуки едва выдаёт «Синичкин», – Полетели, птичка-синичка, оформляться. 

– Ксюшу отпустите? Она не виновата. 

– Ага, она же не с тобой тут была, случайно попала. 

– Дверь запирал я, – ведёт пальцами. Апатит на нескольких кольцах –  _ стабилизирующее и гармонизирующее  _ – сверкает как-то грустно. 

– Из благородных, понятно, – парень кивает, и его тёмные кудри смешно подскакивают, – Ребят, девочку отпустите, в этот раз предупреждение. А ты, Синичкин, пошли, за мной. 

И улыбается так, как будто поймал самую крупную сорок. 

_ Ну конечно улыбается. Нам же ещё никто не сказал, сколько раз мы с тобой окажемся в этой ситуации… _


	2. когда напряжение нарастает

– Петербуржцы! 

Не недовольное, скорее дружелюбно-насмешливое, по такому успеваешь соскучиться. Это первое, чем встречает Есю Москва в лице Камиля. Он застывает, моргая недоумённо. Светлые кудри рассыпаются по лбу, прилипают к коже от жары, окаймляя лицо: 

– Что-то не так? 

– Да нет, только ты мог приехать в отутюженных брюках, ещё и в белых, – Камиль стряхивает пепел, тушит о камень лестницы сигарету и наконец отлипает от стены, отряхивая ладони, – Ты только это, ни к чему не прикасайся, твои белые «гучи» станут сразу серыми. 

– Это «эйчик», – зачем-то сдавленно отвечает Еся, а Камиль смеётся, абсолютно искренне, сверкая белыми зубами. _«Пошли»_ – тянет за собой, приобнимая за плечо в каком-то даже слишком привычном жесте, как будто они вечность друг друга знают, а не несколько месяцев. 

Для Еси всё это непривычно. Суетливая толпа людей, Камиль с сигаретой в зубах ( _Он курит? Почему никогда не замечал этого?)_ , его короткие шорты, открывающий обзор на крепкие икры, точно как короткие рукава футболки открывали обзор на руки, и, _ох, ну что с этим делать…_

Есе давным давно надо было бы признаться себе, что он влюбился ужасно, так, что иногда на Камиля смотреть больно, понимая, что он вообще-то вполне себе так нацелен на Славу. Слава пишет ему смс-ки, присылает фотки с юга, просит передать Камилю поздравление, и Еся конечно передаст, как только соберёт все свои мысли в кучку. 

Поездка в такси оказывается достаточно долгой, потому что они собирают, кажется, все московские пробки, так, что успевают поприператься насчёт оплаты такси ( _«Слушай, понимаю, у тебя куры денег не клюют, но я же тебя сюда позвал!»),_ пообсуждать гостей ( _«Да все свои, не парься, Вася тебя точно не покусает!»),_ перекинуться новостями и даже немного помолчать. Еся за эту тишину благодарен: он только залипает взглядом на самом Камиле, который старательно что-то печатает в смартфоне и периодически отправляет по чарзеркальцу. Мысли в кучку собираются с трудом. Ничего, он всё обязательно передаст. 

Камиль не врёт – компания и правда собирается небольшая. К моменту их приезда в квартире уже есть знакомые по школе Вася и Семён и ещё парочка неизвестных лиц, естественно, друзья именинника. Еся вроде даже не чувствует себя неловко, хотя он, пожалуй, самый странный из приглашённых. Но напряжение спадает, вскоре они всей компанией общаются так, будто знают друг друга вечность. 

– У меня тут для тебя есть кое-что, – из рюкзака Еся достаёт подарок в самый удачный момент – ребята немного разбрелись по квартире, вечеринка в самом разгаре, и это маленькая секунда спокойствия. 

– Ты ненормальный, знаешь об этом? – Камиль с восторгом распечатывает упаковку вручённого. Под цветастой бумагой оказывается артбук по Darksiders, новенький, ещё в блестящей слюде.

– Прости, срок доставки на этот твой нефелим эдишн был просто бесконечным, но я нашёл вот это. 

– Охренеть, ты точно ненормальный! Спасибо, серьёзно, это очень крутой подарок, – Камиль крепко сжимает его запястье, – И спасибо, что приехал. 

Еся кивает с улыбкой. У него ощущение, будто это его день рождения, и ему только что вручили самый лучший подарок на свете. 

– Не мог пропустить такое событие, ты же знаешь. 

Это, наверное, лучший летний день, что был в жизни Еси. Небольшая вечеринка в квартире Камиля кажется ему такой естественной, и сам он в ней чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Еся даже уже и не считает, сколько в нём бутылок пива, когда большинство разбредается спать. Камиль прогоняет в кровать Васю, который пытается помочь ему с уборкой, и они остаются одни, перемещаются на балкон, повинуясь какому-то общему потоку мыслей. 

Камиль закуривает, занимая место на одиноком стуле, который как будто вытаскивали на балкон только летом, может, чтобы было удобно курить или просто для антуража. Беседа между ними ленивая, непринуждённая, без начала и конца, даже слишком повседневная, разве что лёгкий смех выдаёт праздничное настроение. 

Еся зажмуривается, пытается сдуть прилипшие прямо ко лбу кудри, но фыркает, сдерживая смех, потому что ничего не получается. Конечно, проще убрать их рукой, но мозг под градусом этого особо не понимает. Поэтому он практически вздрагивает, когда лица касается чужая ладонь. 

Камиль склоняется над ним низко-низко, практически лицо к лицу. Ладонь большая, тёплая, и Еся жмурится, когда чувствует прикосновение чуть грубоватой кожи – Камиль заботливо, _даже слишком,_ убирает непослушные локоны. И жест этот такой… Такой, что ещё секунда и сердце разорвётся: Еся чувствует, как оно поднимается вверх и стучит уже где-то в глотке. 

Между ними искрит, искрит ужасно, тянет, как магнитом, волны которого можно пощупать. Ему же не кажется, да? Ему же не кажется, что неудачный (или очень даже удачный) наклон головы – и они уже будут целоваться. Точно будут. Какой Камиль на вкус? Хмель, пепел и что-то ещё, такое, ну, его? Жаль, Есе никогда не узнать. _Стоп, прекрати думать о поцелуях с Камилем. Мирослав. Помни про Славу._

Еся резко откидывается, облокачиваясь острыми лопатками об окно лоджии. Еся сам весь острый: колени, локти, лопатки, _чувства_ – критические точки функции его жизни. Он и сам по себе критическая точка – дифференциал равен нулю, вот и всё. 

– Ну а как ты… – вопрос застывает на языке, буквы тяжёло перекатываются, будто бы он, Еся, рыба, наглотавшаяся гальки. Просто пытается рассеять напряжённую атмосферу. 

– Что? 

– Как ты… – Еся отлёбывает пива для храбрости. Ну и чтобы промочить внезапно высохшее горло, – Как ты понял, что ты гей? 

– Всё-то тебе расскажи! – Камиль улыбается хитро, как лис, – Это секрет. 

– Прямо-таки секрет! 

– О, ещё какой, тайна за семью печатями, – Камиль делает затяжку и выпускает дым, словно ставит точку. 

Еся не продолжает: ему никогда не нравилось ковыряться пальцами в чужих чувствах – в своих бы разобраться. Если нужно, человек сам расскажет, что трепать нервы попусту себе и другим. Они вдвоём замирают. 

Щелчок колёсика зажигалки почти оглушает в этой тишине балкона и спящей квартиры. Подожённый табак мерцает оранжево-красным как встающее над столицей солнце. Дым заполняет лоджию, а Еся только и может, что бултыхать пиво в бутылке, словно хочет создать в ней водоворот, в котором можно утопиться. Тишина балкона какая-то умиротворяющая и практически домашняя. Они, наверное, могли бы сидеть так вечность. 

– Слушай, а поехали утром ко мне, а? – вдруг выдаёт Енисей. Мысль совершенно спонтанная, практически дурная, и как только в голову влетела – не ясно. Просто ему кажется, что если он вот так легко уедет, будет хуже. Просто думать о Камиле и не видеть его будет невыносимо. 

– В смысле в Питер? – недоумённо спрашивает Камиль. 

– Ну да, возьмём билеты на ближайший сапсан или там невский экспресс. Место тебе найдём, на мосты разводные посмотришь, а? 

– Приставка у тебя там хоть есть? – насмешливо спрашивает Камиль. Рассветное солнце бликует на его чуть смуглом лице, и Еся может только любоваться, как красиво мерцают зеленоватые крапинки на ореховой радужке его глаз и как ресницы отбрасывают длинные тени. 

– Ага, – сглатывает Еся. Так пялиться, конечно, глупо. Камиль его спалить, когда-нибудь точно. И это будет крахом. 

– Ну тогда погнали, как все разъедутся и мы протрезвеем, – широко улыбается, и даже не знает, как у Еси всё внутри сжимается. Велес, дай ему сил, – Точнее, ты. 

_«Иди ты!»_ – Еся насмешливо пихает Камиля в плечо. Бутылка пива остаётся недопитой на балконе. 

Они и правда уезжают в Питер, а Есе большего для счастья и не надо.


	3. когда сдерживает только здравомыслие

Камиль, если честно, не может ни в чём Есю винить: для него защита наверняка пройдёт гораздо спокойнее (хотя проверить это можно будет только через два года), а Есю штормило жутко, несмотря на то, что написано всё было в срок, даже заранее. Вот только количество ночей в бодрствовании до защиты это не уменьшило. 

Есю мучила бессонница, мучили кошмары, мучал слишком активный мозг, паника накладывалась на ощущение безысходности и создавала удивительного уровня стресс. Сам на себя он похож не был – и без того бледная тень, красные капилляры белка глаз и вечно встрёпанные волосы. 

Поэтому сейчас, на какой-то очередной вечеринке –  _ как будто выпускникам хватило бы одной, ага _ – посвящённой окончанию канители с защитами, Еся был пьян. К счастью, в приятном смысле: пьяный Енисей в принципе не был буйным, алкоголь скорее раскрепощал его, как будто кто-то распутывал тугие узлы, сдерживающие всё то, что порой бурлило в этой кудрявой голове. 

_ О, Велес, не верится, что это делал Синичкин _ – Еся зажал Камиля на каком-то потрёпанном диване. Надо признать, ситуация приятная, обычно его приходилось направлять, разворачивать русло в нужную сторону, но сейчас… Сейчас Еся целовал его крайне настойчиво, медленно и с расстановкой, растягивая томительные секунды удовольствия. 

– Ты такой хороший, ты знаешь? – выдыхает ему в губы Еся, отрываясь от поцелуя. На вкус он фруктово-сладкий, хмельной, как пунш, который неизвестно как собрали находчивые сороки. Всё «должностное» отходит на второй план, когда Еся вот так целуется, прижимается всем телом и вплетает свои ужасно длинные пальцы ему в волосы. 

А ещё на вкус Еся как отчаяние, как ощущение чего-то необъяснимого, тянущего чувства внизу живота, которое не даёт существовать спокойно. На вкус Еся как время, утекающее из-под пальцев слов. 

Волна шумного прибоя омывает иссохшую прибережную полосу – это Еся снова облизывает и без того влажные губы. В этом странном, почти мутном свете помещения, заполненного пьяными подростками, Камилю кажется, что глаза у Еси тоже влажные. 

– Ну-ка расскажи мне, что за глупые мысли посетили твою головушку, – Камиль перебирает светлые кудри пальцами, а Еся только и знает, что подставляется. 

– Думаю о хорошем, стакан всегда наполовину полон… 

– И где только нахватался, – усмехается Камиль. Звучит как то, что Синичкин совершенно точно не стал бы слушать, если бы не дуло пистолета у виска. 

– Слава, – совершенно пьяно фыркает Еся. Камиль только и может, что улыбнуться и потрепать его по волосам. 

– Чтобы ты там себе не придумал, сворачивай лавочку, хорошо? Я рядом и никуда не собираюсь уходить. Веришь? 

Еся кивает усиленно, будто пытается вытряхнуть из своей головы все эти дурацкие мысли. Ну и пусть уходят, сегодня здесь территория хорошего настроения. 

Совершенно пьяный и ужасно доступный, Еся тянется к нему руками, утаскивает за собой танцевать, льнёт всем телом, и Камиль прямо вот там, в толпе бесноватых ещё не взрослых, уже не подростков чувствует есино возбуждение. Вообще-то взаимное. Потому что Еся целуется в танце, жадно вылизывая его рот. Потому что оторваться от него невозможно.  _ И не очень-то хочется.  _

Вообще-то секс по пьяни не входил в их планы. Его планы. Ни в чьи планы он не входил.

Поэтому Камиль вздыхает тяжело. Кому-то нужно оставаться в здравом уме, чтобы на утро никто ни о чём не жалел. 

Он останавливает Есю, выводя из толпы и направляясь к выходу: 

– Пойдём, горе луковое, уложим тебя спать, – ладонь Камиля оказывается на щеке Еси, как-то уже совершенно идеально, как два кусочка паззла, созданные друг для друга детали. Тот прижимается, кожа к коже, целует куда-то в сустав, согласно кивая. 

Да уж, Еся как человек – карта: только думаешь, ну, всё, изучил досконально, знаешь от и до, как вдруг границы расширяются, и здравствуйте – «здесь живут драконы». 

Ладно, думает Камиль, с драконами мы тоже разберёмся – и тянет Енисея за собой. 


End file.
